martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortal Blood
This was the blood drop of a great emperor. It exuded an endlessly terrifying aura, floating up and down like a star. Within it was the deep meaning of the Life and Death Laws as well as the dreadful will of a great emperor. The aura of this blood drop was extremely familiar to Lin Ming. And, this familiarity caused his mind to shake. In the Akashic Dream Universe, from the golden pages that Lin Ming had obtained, the aura within those pages was the exact same as that exuding from this drop of blood. If he wasn’t wrong, then this drop of blood was left behind by the creator of the Holy Scripture. It’s not Asura blood, but blood of the Holy Scripture creator, Immortal Sovereign. This was the highest reward of the Asura Forbidden Land. Description Infinite energy wrapped around Lin Ming’s palm, as if he were holding a universe within his grasp. And in the center of this universe was a black vortex that sucked in all light as well as isolated out everyone’s senses. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t see what was within. However, Lin Ming had a faint feeling of what it was. The energy in his palm caused him to feel a summoning from the Laws. If it was said that he was grasping a universe in his palm, that wasn’t wrong. Yet this was no ordinary universe, but a self-made inner universe. Contained within was the inherent aura of the Laws – these were the Existence Laws. It was like countless lives were born and then extinguished in this universe, life and death spinning round and round… In a flash, all the aura of the Laws converged. Lin Ming finally realized that the truth was the object in his palm was a drop of blood. After 10 billion years, not only had the essence energy within it not diminished, but because of the Laws of Life and Death, it actually grew stronger and stronger, like an aged wine. The more time passed, the more precious it would become. Life and Death This drop of blood seemed to have numerous trembling galaxies, trillions of stars glistening together. Each star was a complex and exhausting character. With the countless stars gathered together, they formed an endless scripture. On this ancient scripture, there was a dim figure sitting above it all. Just by sitting there, he seemed to be sitting in the infinite past, sitting at the end of all time. It was like he had died, without the least bit of life vitality. Around him, the limitless void began to shake and collapse. Death energy lingered around him without end. Massive galaxies were annihilated beneath his feet, decaying to tatters, turned into ashes that scattered in the icy cold of space. At this time, the ancient scripture gently shivered and began to emit a gentle, luminous light. At the end of this universe, standing in hazy opposition, there was another silhouette. This figure was that of a woman. Compared to the man that seemed dead, this woman was as bright as a moon. Her body exuded a magnificent brilliance. Each wisp of brilliance that she released seemed to have a small figure sitting within it, chanting holy texts and filling the air with life. Her light swept through the galaxies, illuminating the pitch black cosmos. Covered by the curtain of her light, many dim and gloomy stars began to shine with a potent life force. Many of the dead stars began to experience a wondrous change. Grass filled with life burst out from the ground and towering trees drilled up from the rocks. Birds flew through the wide skies and beasts galloped through the fields. Leviathans swam through the waters, submerging and stretching out without end… A single drop of blood contained the two different mystic strengths and boundaries of life and death. They oppose each other, but coexist in the same universe… This blood contained the deep meanings behind the Holy Scripture. Compared to the golden pages, it was even more precious!Category:Immortal Sovereign Category:Heavenly Treasures